Anime Academy
by The Bush Merger
Summary: i've started to like this book! So, you get knocked out.. somehow *cough cough*Oneofyoubyenglandsmuffins *cough cough* and wake at an academy, and so you go to the academy XD Fail Summary Is Fail. T because i'm paranoid.
1. So, yea XD

Anime Academy

You can make an OC and i'll put it in the story ._.

Format

Name:

Country your from:

Countries you want to be friends with:

Brief personality:

Brief looks description:

I AM BORED, SO FREAKING MAKE AN OC!


	2. The people from America!

**I started out doing this out of sheer bordome, but I'm starting to really get into it!**

**neko-chan: yes, yes you are -rolls eyes- why do people feel the need to state the fact that they're first? -gives you a giant number one- happy?**

**Chibi Night Angel: Thanks for the character ^.^**

**awesome scones: What? you havn't slept? my god! Do I need to put you out with one of England's muffins?**

**shadowwolf49: yay Jane! she likes de Canada's!**

**kuttiepie3: Fail XD double-post! Leimomi! YOUR CATS SHALL BOW TO ME!**

**ShadowWolfGaurdian: GOD DAMMIT HAYLEY! WHY MUST YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS? -throws an english muffin at Hayley-**

**Hunny The Monster: Ah, Blair! Je pense que nous vont etre les tres bonne amis, oui?**

**kawaiicandy12: NO. Jk! yup, totaly!**

**Claire402: then I did this chapter for you!**

**RandomWriter57: YAY bordom!**

**phanzi: Oh! I like your name! phaanzii!**

**EqualDemise731: Your character is probably the last girl i'll accept! To many girls not enough guys!**

**Korrosive: YYYEEESS! FINALY, SOMEONE PUT A GUY OC IN! -glomps- I LOVE YOU!**

**-Back to normal state- We need more dude OC's please ^/^**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Okay, now that we're in America, we have to pick up Neil, Summer, and Leimomi" England muttered.

England, America, Canada, Scotland, France, Denmark, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Germany, heck, all the countries were in a private jet to go and pick up the new students for their acadamy.

"America and Scotland can go pick up Neil, France and I will go for Summer, and Denmark can pick someone to go with him to get Leimomi." England sorted out.

The countries nodded and went their seperate ways to find Neil, Summer, and Leimomi.

England and France searched for her high and low untill they finaly found her house.

England threw an english muffin onto the counter of the kitchen and waited for Summer to eat it.

Summer walked into the room, her golden-brown hair framing her face, which onto her face, th most noticible feature, was her shining blue eyes.

Summer spotted the muffin and picked it up. "This looks like the kind of English muffin England makes on Hetalia!" She giggled.

She then took a bite into it and passed out.

"I told you our english muffins were bad!" France said tryumphantly.

"No their not, that one had a sleeping pill in it!" England protested.

"No it didn't, this one did!" France held up an english muffin and pulled a sleeping pill out of it.

England glared at him for a minut before grabbing Summer and starting to take her back to the jet.

**Menwhile, with America and Scotland**

"Where is this Neil dude?" America asked aloud.

"I am NOT a dude!" A girl with Short, bad cut, messy red hair protested.

"Shit! She found us! Get 'er Scotty!" America yelled.

With that a bag was tied around Neills head, well, a potato sack.

Russia appeared out of no where and hit her over the head with his pipe.

"Gah! Russia, What if you killed her?" America panicked.

**Er.. we'll come back to these guys later.. let's go to Denmark and Canada... **

They had already brought their assignment back to the jet, wow, their fast!

**Aww, we missed out on seeing how Denmark and Canada got Leimomi! Oh well, let's see if America's stopped panicing yet...**

"Okay, let's just bring her back... no one'll know..." America said calmly.

"The HERO will save us!" He stood in a heroic pose.

America grabbed Neil and ran back to the jet.

They ran right onto the jet and put Neill down.

Summer and Leimomi were already on board, and as soon as America set Neill down the jet lifted of.

"Big Brother..." A voice called.

**Er... right, let's just end this chapter here...**


End file.
